Dragon Trinity: El Sekiryuutei Del Control Absoluto
by FlashHero
Summary: Arata Kasuga era una existencia realmente increíble desde su nacimiento,ya que no solo fue "Bendecido" con tener en su cuerpo el poder del Rey Mágico, sino también por portar un guantelete rojo con gemas verdes que originalmente le dio el titulo de Sekiryuutei, pero que actualmente es otro... Él es Dragon Trinity. ArataXUltra Masive Harem, Fem Vali. Arata e Issei algo OPs
1. capitulo 1

Hola queridos lectores, este es mi primer Fanfic así que espero que lo disfruten, tengo la idea dándome vueltas en la cabeza desde hace tiempo y como vi que no existen Fanfics crossover entre Highschool DxD y Trinity Seven (dos de mis animes favoritos) me dije... QUE CARAJOS, LO VOY A HACER!

Y pues, aquí estoy.

Sinceramente espero que les guste, y si es así no duden en dejarme sus reviews, con mucho gusto las responderé.

nota: yo voy al día tanto con el manga de Trinity Seven como con las novelas ligeras de Highschool DxD, así que si ven ataques, transformaciones o Pjs que desconozcan, es porque todavía no los han visto en la obra original

 **AVISO: este fic será un ArataxTrinity SevensxHaremHSDXD**

 **Aclaraciones:**

[ ** _Hola Socio_** : entidad hablando desde un [Sacred Gear] hacia su usuario solamente

 ** _[Saludos Humano, siéntete honrado de que te dirija la palabra]_** : Astral Trinity comunicándose

{Arata kun, necesitamos ayuda}: comunicadores, Hologramas, etc...

( _La desnudez de Levy es la frontera final!_ ): pensamientos

[ **Saludos socios de mi Socio]** : Ser sellado en "SG" hablando en voz alta

[(Esto puede ser beneficioso para nosotros): pensamiento de un Ser sellado en "SG"

~5 minutos antes~ : Flashbacks de momentos muy específicos

(/Kionda prros okno XD/): nota del autor (ósea yo XD)

-Abbys-Senpai, por favor enséñame el camino para controlar mi Elemento de Rey Magico-: Charla Normal

SG: Abreviatura para [Sacred Gear] (solo la usaré cuando necesite utilizar repetidas veces la palabra)

[ _Master , su poder está saliéndose de contról]_: Judecca u otra espada con consciencia propia hablando

[ _Master, déjanos ayudarte_ : Sora, Illya u Oktis hablando solo con Arata

 ** _ACLARACIÓN: ninguno de los pjs, historias o casi nada de lo que aparezca aquí me pertenece, es casi todo propiedad de los autores Ichei ishibumi-Sama (HSDXD) y Kenji Saito-Sama (Trinity Seven) respectivamente, solo hago esto con tal de entretener, no gano absolutamente nada con hacerlo excepto la satisfacción de saber que a mis lectores (Cuando tenga XD) les agrada mi histori_** **a**

 ** _No importa si tenga reviews y lectores o no, yo no pienso abandonar esta historia, yo la escribiré porque a mí me gusta hacerlo, no la abandonaré solo porque no es reconocida_**

 _Esta historia se sitúa unos días después del ataque de Radix Astil a la RAB y empieza un día antes de que Arata se vaya a su viaje de entrenamiento por un año, en dicho viaje es que conocerá a Rias y a su sequito, supongo que también haré que forme parte del mismo, es más sencillo para solucionar la parte del pollito frito (otra cosa, Arata no sacrifico su elemento de Rey Mágico en esta historia para salvar a Anna, solamente gasto demasiada energía y estuvo inconsciente unos días, así que seguirá siendo el recipiente de mi querido Astral Trinity, además de que el Rey Mágico tendrá más participación en esta historia, será como un compañero de ocurrencias para Ddraig)_

 ** _Ahora sí, comencemos con lo bueno…_**

 ** _LINK START! (Sorry, tenía que hacer eso XD)_**

 **DRAGON TRINITY: EL SEKIRYUUTEI DEL CONTROL ABSOLUTO**

 ** _Capítulo 1:_** ** _Genial, un Cuervo me Revela que también tengo a un Dragón Bocazas en mi brazo izquierdo, como si con el Rey Mágico sádico no me bastára_**

-Era una nueva mañana en una de las academias de magia más prestigiosas de todas, la Real Academia Biblia, una mañana en la que, en la habitación de cierto estudiante pelinegro ojivioleta, quien también es el Rey Mágico de este mundo, un mago con un núcleo mágico de poder ilimitado, Arata Kasuga de 16 años, se encuentran durmiendo cómodamente en una misma cama de una sola plaza tres personas: nuestro protagonista pelinegro; una Peli celeste de muy pequeños pechos y de personalidad casi robótica, excepto cuando está con su amado Arata, llamada Arin Kannazuchi, la [Trinity Seven] del [ _Archive de Ira]_ y la autonombrada Esposa de Arata, esta chica va, al igual que Arata a segundo año de la academia.

La otra chica, es un año más joven que los otros dos adolecentes

se trata de Yui Kurata, una alumna de primer año de la academia y la [Trinity Seven] del [ _Archive de Avaritia]_ , su cabello es de color blanco grisáceo y se lo ata en dos coletas con moños rosados con la parte superior de su cabello cortado de forma irregular, además, es de baja estatura y tiene unos pechos bastante grandes que la terminan por catalogar como una Oppai-loli, también tiene la costumbre de terminar todas sus frases con un tierno _Desú_ , por lo que su nivel de ternura se eleva hasta las nubes

El caso es que las dos chicas, además de estar durmiendo con el muchacho, se encuentran completamente desnudas, abrazándolo y presionando sus pechos contra él, el ojivioleta, de haber estado despierto, se habría entusiasmado muchísimo, pero él se encontraba totalmente sumergido en un profundo sueño

 _SUEÑO DE ARATA_

El pelinegro se encontraba en algún lugar en el que no había nada más que fuego, un fuego sumamente intenso cuyas llamas llegaban a enormes alturas. De repente, desde las llamas, surgió la cabeza de un enorme dragón occidental de color rojo con cuernos dorados

 **[Así que ya está por romperse el sello eh muchacho? puedo sentir que tienes un enorme potencial, no solo eres el actual** [ ** _Rey mágico]_** **y mi portador, sino que también estas destinado a ser el legendario** [ ** _Sword Magius_** ] **, tu existencia es todo un milagro...]**

-momento momento! como sabes quién y qué es lo que soy? De que sello me hablas? como llegué aquí? Y lo más importante… quién eres?- pregunto sumamente intrigado aunque tranquilo el pelinegro, no era la primera vez que veía un dragón.

 **[Aún no es momento de que lo sepas... nuevo Socio]** diciendo esto, el Dragón desapareció entre el fuego y el sueño acabó.

debido a esto, Arata despertó viendo al techo y sintiendo dos cosas muy blandas en cada brazo, al mirar tuvo una ligera hemorragia nasal, ya que Arin y Yui se encontraban desnudas durmiendo a su lado- ( _en qué momento se metieron?... tampoco es que me queje_ )- pensaba el pelinegro mientras disfrutaba de ser abrazado por dos hermosas chicas

El mago estaba a punto de hacer algo pervertido pero de repente y como todas las mañanas, una peli rosa con un rostro perfecto y un cuerpo de infarto abrió la puerta

Al ver esta escena la chica se sintió confusa, celosa y por ultimo furiosa con su Alumno/Amor secreto

-A...RA...TAAAA!- vio al pelinegro con una mirada demoniaca que hasta amedrentó al Dragón que se encontraba dentro de cierto [Longinus] aun sellado en el cuerpo de nuestro protagonista

-(Definitivamente es la hija de Abbys-Senpai, es la misma mirada...) - pensaba el aterrado [Rey Mágico] mientras su maestra adolecente/Mejor Amiga/uno de sus Amores Platónicos se acercaba lentamente con esa mirada aterradora- ettooo... Lillith...- sabía que tratar de razonar era inútil, y no planeaba delatar a las chicas, él no era así, por lo que decidió recostarse de lado en la cama y palmear un lugar libre de la misma con una sonrisa de pervertido- come on Lillith, únete!- el efecto fue inmediato y el esperado, un fuerte sonrojo de la peli rosa, ahora identificada como Lillith Asami, la [ _Trinity Seven]_ del [ _Archive de Luxuria,_ y que ella cree un rifle de pulsos con su magia [ _Outer Alchemic]_

-nada de únete Lillith- dijo con una voz sombría

El mago del [ _Archive de Superbia_ , al ver el rifle de pulsos, opto por su plan más viable...

Correr por su vida.

-por qué exagera así!? No es para tanto!- decía el pelinegro, que aun corría por la academia en pijama tratando de escapar de su sexy, Celosa y Furiosa maestra adolescente que lo perseguía con el rifle de pulsos mágicos en sus manos- REGRESA AQUI Y ENFRENTA TU CASTIGO ARATAAAAA!-

Y así comenzaba normalmente otro día en la _Real Academia Biblia_

 ** _Más tarde ese mismo día_**

Ya cuando las cosas se habían calmado y el malentendido se había solucionado, aunque de todas formas Arata se llevó algunos disparos de baja potencia que lo dejaron adolorido, nuestro protagonista y sus demás amigas caminaban por los pasillos de la academia rumbo a la oficina del director para hacerle una petición

Que dicen chicas, creen que nos den el permiso? - preguntaba el ojivioleta a sus acompañantes

No creo que se niegue a permitirnos una misión de entrenamiento Arata-san, somos los altos mandos de [ _Grimoire Security]_ después de todo. - decía una muchacha rubia de baja estatura y un cuerpo no demasiado desarrollado, aunque Arata sabía de primera mano que no estaba nada mal, la chica llevaba puesto el uniforme femenino de la academia, una falda corta a cuadros rojos, una camisa y por encima un saco con un Ojo de Horus en la solapa, esta chica es Mira Yamana, la [ _Trinity Seven]_ del [ _Archive de Superbia]_ y jefa de [ _Grimoire Security,_ lo que vendría a ser el comité disciplinario y el Concejo Estudiantil de una Academia normal

-la jefa tiene razón Nii-chan, además de que el director tiene mucho aprecio por ti, no te negará nada, y si lo hace, Mira y Lillith lo "convencerán" de que nos autorice - dijo una muchacha alta de largo pelo negro que llevaba puesta una falda negra hasta los talones y una camisa blanca con los botones de arriba desabotonados, dejando ver parte de su generosa pechonalidad, esta chica es Akio Fudo, la [ _Trinity Seven_ ] del [ _Archive de Gula_ ] y la tercera al mando de [ _Grimoire Security_ ].

Si se preguntan quién es el segundo al mando, pues se trata de nada más y nada menos que de nuestro querido protagonista.

-si sabe lo que le conviene no nos negara esta misión- dijeron al mismo tiempo Mira y Lillith con expresiones aterradoras que hicieron que sus compañeros se alejaran un poco de ellas

-ustedes creen que me dejen ir con ustedes?- preguntó otra chica rubia que usaba coletas y parecía una tabla de planchar muy tierna con el uniforme la academia mientras jugueteaba con la cámara que tenía en manos- después de todo he mejorado mucho y hasta conseguí mi grimorio- exclamó mientras levantaba la cámara para que la vieran los demás

-eh? quieres venir con nosotros Selina-Onee-chan?- preguntó una chica idéntica a Selina solo que con un cuerpo infartante y que resaltaba más porque su uniforme era mucho más sugerente que el de las demás chicas, ella era Lieselotte Sherlock, hermana gemela de Selina y Trinity Seven del _Archive de_ Acedia -Podría ser peligroso, mejor tú te quedarás entrenando en la academia... cruzar la [Dante's Gate] y sobrevivir al otro lado no debe ser algo fácil, probablemente nosotros tengamos serios problemas en cuanto la crucemos…

No quisiera que alguien le hiciese daño a mi querida hermanita- fue lo que dijo Liese, la cual por nada del mundo querría que su amada hermana estuviese en peligro

\- Onee-chan, yo puedo cuidarme muy bien solita... - era lo que decía la menor tratando de convencer a su hermana mayor para que la dejara ir con ellos

Mientras esa conversación ocurría, otra más se llevaba a cabo, esta vez entre Arata y Lillith

-Arata… realmente piensas irte? – la chica sonaba preocupada por lo que pensaba hacer el pelinegro, si bien era cierto que les hacía falta entrenar si querían tener alguna posibilidad de sobrevivir al otro lado de la [Dante's Gate, ella y las demás no querían separarse por tanto tiempo del muchacho ojivioleta, todas tenían miedo de que el joven llegase a conocer a otras chicas. Si bien ya habían hablado entre ellas hacia poco tiempo y habían llegado al acuerdo de compartirlo llegado el momento, no querían tener mucha más competencia, por un motivo que desconocían, el chico era casi un imán para las mujeres…

(/los que conozcan DxD ya sabrán a lo que me refiero jejeje *CofCof[Dragon'sAura]CofCof*. Hasta me dan algo de lastima, pero para complacer las fantasías de este pervertido autor y de muchos lectores más que como yo adoran y buscan el Harem Perfecto, lo tendrán que compartir con MUCHAS más muejejejee 7w7/)

\- Tengo que hacerlo Lillith… apenas fuimos capaces de darle un poco de pelea a la madre de Sora entre todos juntos, si queremos sobrevivir a esta misión tendremos que aumentar nuestro poder… yo en particular debo mejorar el manejo de mi [Elemento De Rey Magico]… los incidentes del festival escolar me hicieron darme cuenta de que si bien he mejorado en la magia… aun soy demasiado débil como para poder utilizar mi autentico poder… - era lo que le contestaba el muchacho pelinegro a su despampanante profesora adolescente, más de la nada sintió un dolor punzante en su brazo izquierdo que lo obligó a agarrárselo con fuerza.

 ** _[(¿Parece ser que están ambos juntos, habrá llegado el momento de que le revelen la verdad?)]_** -pensaba cierto Dragón

-¡!Arata! ¿!Sucede algo!?- era lo que preguntaba una alarmada Lillith al ver al ojivioleta tomarse el brazo izquierdo con una expresión de dolor en su rostro

-Amado mío, qué sucede?- ahora era el turno de Arin para mostrarse preocupada por su "Esposo"

\- ¿Onii-san, te encuentras bien? ¿Qué te duele?- era lo que preguntaba igualmente preocupada la más joven del grupo, la dulce Yui

\- ¿Darling, que te sucede? – Liese también se mostraba preocupada por su amigo y salvador

\- Nii-chan, resiste! –La fuerte Akio se acercaba al moreno y observaba a su kouhai tomarse el brazo

\- Arata-San! – Las que decían eso eran Illya, Selina y Mira, esta última podía sentir un ligero poder que provenía del brazo de su segundo al mando

\- _[Master, siento una energía extraña pero débil en su brazo, parece ser un sello que está reaccionando a la poderosa presencia que siento en la oficina de su director]-_ La legendaria espada Judecca daba su teoría del porqué de la energía que le causaba dolor al moreno

- _(vaya, parece que esa lagartija por fin está despertando, ya iba siendo hora, hará falta para lo que se viene… supongo que por eso el cuervo está aquí…)_ \- esos eran los pensamientos que tenía una loli peliplateada con ropas de chica rockera, la grimorio legendaria, [Astil's Codex, también conocida como Sora

Luego de unos segundos, el ojivioleta sintió como el dolor desaparecía tan rápidamente como había llegado – chicas, estoy bien, tranquilas… - era lo que decía entre jadeos el muchacho mientras aún se sujetaba el brazo- se sintió parecido a cuando mi [Elemento] se salió de control, solo que… diferente…

El muchacho no sabía cómo explicárselo, pero se dio cuenta de que Judecca tenía razón, desde la oficina del director podía sentirse una presencia extremadamente poderosa, por lo que empezó a correr en esa dirección para auxiliar a su pervertido maestro en caso de ser necesario, más al llegar y abrir la puerta lo que vio lo dejó confundido, su director se encontraba sentado en su escritorio bebiendo una botella de lo que parecía ser Vodka de la mejor calidad, más lo extraño no era eso, sino el sujeto que se encontraba bebiendo frente a él, del otro lado del escritorio, ese tipo era definitivamente el que estaba emanando esa poderosa presencia, llevaba puesto un traje de color negro con una camisa blanca, su cabello era negro azabache y su tono de piel parecía el de alguien que acababa de broncearse, cuando el sujeto se dio la vuelta para encarar al nuevo visitante, Arata pudo apreciar que la parte delantera del cabello del hombre era de color amarillo, tenía una mirada de curiosidad infinita y algo alocada, cuando sus ojos rosado oscuro se encontraron con los ojos violetas de Arata, este sintió una especie de Deja Vú, como si ya hubiera conocido a ese hombre antes, mas no podía recordarlo, el hombre al verlo se mostró un tanto sorprendido pero sonrió ampliamente, como si lo hubiese estado esperando, detrás de él, el director también sonreía bastante, más el motivo de dichas sonrisas era desconocido para Arata

-Oh, Arata-Kun, justamente estaba por llamarte, ven, quiero que conozcas a alguien…- exclamó alegremente el Director Liam

El ojivioleta, sin despegar la vista del desconocido, se acercó hasta el escritorio de su profesor y se sentó en una silla libre al lado del otro hombre, sin duda alguna, ese sujeto era alguien muy poderoso, pero sentía provenir de él un poder extraño, estaba seguro que no se trataba de un humano, por lo que debía ser un miembro de alguna de las otras [Facciones] del mundo sobrenatural, pero antes de que pudiese preguntar quién era el hombre, todas las Trinity Seven y sus dos grimorios entraron en la habitación, al parecer también habían sentido el aura extraña que provenía de allí, en cuanto Lillith vio al desconocido activó su [Modo Magus] y creando un rifle de pulsos le apunto al pelinegro de puntas doradas con el – Que hace aquí? Líder de los Ángeles Caídos Azazel?

Al oír lo dicho por la pelirosa, todos menos el Director, Sora e Illya se pusieron alerta, estaban en presencia de uno de los seres que se encontraban en el top 15 de los más fuertes del mundo.

Azazel, al ver que lo reconocieron, solamente soltó un suspiro y le sonrió a la pelirosada con algo de gracia – vaya, es un honor que la Trinity Seven, genio e hija de Abbys Trinity me reconociese, y respondiendo a tu pregunta… digamos que vine a ver a mi buen amigo Liam- dijo mientras señalaba al director detrás suyo con su pulgar derecho- y también vine a conocer el crecimiento de mi ahijado…-

-Ahijado? De quien hablas cuervo? Explícate ahora!– era lo que exigía la pelirosa sin dejar de apuntarle con el arma al Líder de [Facción].

\- Te recomiendo que bajes eso muchacha, no sabes que es de mala educación apuntarle a la gente inocente? – era lo que contestaba con una actitud muy relajada el Caído – y respondiendo a tu nueva pregunta, mi ahijado… no, nuestro ahijado – decía señalando también al peliblanco detrás de el – es el [Rey Magico] que se encuentra a mi lado en este momento… - luego de decir esto la sala se quedó en un silencio sepulcral, todas las miradas eran dirigidas al moreno menor que se encontraba en shock luego de tal declaración. No solo tenía dos padrinos, sinó que uno de ellos era su propio director y el otro era uno de los seres más poderosos del mundo, aún estaba costándole trabajo hacerse a la idea…

Luego de unos segundos el Ángel Caído volvió a hablar, pero esta vez dirigiéndose a su ahora Ahijado- y bien, tienes algo que decir muchacho? No vas a abrazar a tu nuevo "Tío Azazel"? – el caído miraba con algo de gracia a su ahijado mientras esperaba su reacción, la cual fue algo que no se esperaba…

El muchacho se estaba riendo, y a decir verdad se reía bastante, como si le hubiesen contado el mejor chiste de su vida

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- dicha risa causo algo de molestia en el Director y en el líder de facción, puesto que al parecer el pelinegro se había tomado todo como un chiste

-Oye, de que te ríes mocoso, acaso no nos crees?-

Luego de unos segundos más riéndose, el pelinegro se calmó y miro al Ángel Caído seriamente – piensas que les voy a creer? Ni siquiera conocí a mis padres! Como es que quieren que crea que dos de las personas más fuertes del mundo son mis padrinos!? Esto solo es una broma orquestada por el Director, no sería la primera vez que hace algo así… - era lo que le contestaba Arata a Azazel, más antes de que este pudiese replicar, Liam decidió intervenir

-Arata-Kun, lo que dice Azazel es verdad, él y yo somos tus padrinos, tus propios padres te dejaron a nuestro cuidado hace 15 años, eras demasiado pequeño, por eso no los recuerdas… pero créeme, jamás le mentiría al que lleva la misma sangre que mi hermanita… - esto último sí que dejó en Shock a todos en la sala menos a Azazel, el cual al verse interrumpido había decidido volver a beber hasta que los demás se recuperasen

Lillith y las demás, Exceptuando a Sora, Illya y Judecca estaban totalmente Shockeadas, primero el Gobernador de Grigori había soltado toda una bomba al decir que él y el Director eran padrinos de su compañero, para que segundos después su propio director soltase una aun mayor, no solo acababa de confirmar que todo lo dicho por Azazel era verdad, sinó que admitió que él mismo era el hermano mayor de la madre de Arata, lo que lo volvía su auténtico Tío, eso fue algo que no podían terminar de digerir, sobre todo el pelinegro, que ahora miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos a su Director… si se ponía a pensarlo, desde el primer momento en que lo conoció, se sentía como si estuviese con su familia, al principio pensó que esto era solo una falsa sensación, más ahora podía entender el porqué de dicha familiaridad… Él es realmente el sobrino de Liam Biblia…

-esto es verdad?... enserio… enserio mi madre era tu… tu hermana?... –el peliblanco asentía con la cabeza a la pregunta de su sobrino, ya no había motivo para ocultar más el secreto.

-Así es, lamento muchísimo el no habértelo contado antes pero… - antes de que pudiese terminar se sorprendió al sentir un puñetazo en el estómago, más sintió algo extraño en el golpe, no fue demasiado fuerte pero fue lo suficiente como para sacarle el aire por unos segundos, todo el mundo en la habitación estaba sorprendido al ver a Arata golpear de esa forma al peliblanco, sobre todo considerando lo bien que se llevaban normalmente, pero lo que más les sorprendió fue ver que en el brazo izquierdo de Arata se encontraba un guantelete con forma de garra roja con una gema verde en el dorso de la mano y detalles y picos dorados. Al instante varios de los presentes reconocieron el Guantelete, era un arma legendaria creada por Yahvé, el Dios Bíblico

-A-Arata-san, q-que haces? Por qué atacaste al Director!?- era lo que exclamaba Selina, ella acababa de entrar a la oficina y se quedó paralizada al ver al pelinegro golpeando al albino, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver el guante rojo que llevaba en su mano el pelinegro

Arata estaba con la mirada baja mientras veía a su ahora tío recuperarse del golpe, su cabello estaba cubriendo sus ojos mientras respiraba pesadamente y de repente levanto la cara y se veía que estaba sonriendo satisfecho –Bien, ya me desquité porqué me ocultaste algo como eso… si lo vuelves a hacer te golpeare más fuer… - decía tan tranquilo y sonriente como siempre el muchacho cuando de repente se miró la mano izquierda, que fue con la que golpeó a su tío y casi se cae de culo de la impresión.

-Q-QUE CARAJOS ES ESTO!? DE DONDE MIERDA SALIÓ!?- era lo que exclamaba el moreno viendo su mano que estaba recubierta por el guantelete metálico

-N-no es posible… c-como es que Arata-san tiene eso?... – la que se preguntaba eso estando totalmente impactada era Mira, ella reconoció de inmediato dicha garra, la cual se dice que es un arma con la capacidad de matar a los dioses cuando se domina por completo

\- Como es que pudo deshacer el sello? Acaso fueron ustedes tres? – era lo que preguntaba Azazel a las dos grimorios presentes y a la espada que había aparecido en la espalda del pelinegro

 _[Negativo Azazel-dono, el sello al parecer se autodestruyó por la confusión que experimento Master luego de que Liam-dono y usted le revelasen la verdad, lo que llevó a que se desestabilizase su poder, lo que tuvo como consecuencia la liberación de la [Longinus]_ – era lo que contestaba la espada legendaria en la espalda del muchacho

-Además de eso, luego del ataque de mi madre hace unos días puede que el sello se hubiese visto dañado- era lo que decía Sora mientras se rascaba la barbilla

\- probablemente eso debe haber sucedido como consecuencia del desgaste masivo de magia que sufrió Arata-san durante el incidente con las magas de la Academia Akasha- contribuía también la otra chica/grimorio en la sala, la peliverde Illya

-A-ALGUIEN PUEDE HACERME EL FAVOR DE DECIRME QUE RAYOS ES ESTO Y COMO LLEGÓ AQUÍ!?- era lo que pedía a gritos Arata totalmente impactado por la aparición de la garra de aspecto reptiliano.

\- Nii-chan… realmente no sabes lo que es eso?- decía la morena Akio señalando algo preocupada la garra de Dragón en la mano de su querido amigo

\- S-S-Sekiryuutei… - era lo único que podía decir Liese totalmente impactada de ver la temida [Sacred Gear] de nivel [Longinus] en la mano del ojivioleta

\- Que es eso Onii-san? Yui no entiende que está pasando! – exclamaba algo frustrada la loli peligris por no saber que era esa cosa

\- Vaya Vaya Arata-kun, realmente eres toda una caja de sorpresas- era lo que comentaba entre divertida y sorprendida la Ninja [Trinity Seven de Invidia]

\- Esposo… no solo eres el [Rey Magico]… tu eres… eres… -la generalmente inexpresiva Arin tenía una expresión de sorpresa total

\- El Sekiryuutei, el Dragon Emperador Rojo, el portador del [Longinus] de nivel medio que tiene sellado en su interior al legendario Dragon Emperador Celestial Rojo, Ddraig Golch, el arma capaz de matar dioses… la [Boosted Gear]- completaba la Lillith la frase de iniciada por Arin

-Así que la pudiste liberar otra vez eh? Es sorprendente Sobrino… - el albino director estaba entre emocionado y sorprendido de ver otra vez la [Boosted Gear] frente a el

\- es increíble que pudieses debilitar tanto un sello así muchacho…- el Cadre de Grigori miraba sumamente interesado la [Sacred Gear]- y pensar que esa cosa terminaría yendo a acabar contigo ni más ni menos, definitivamente eres alguien sorprendente mocoso.

-QUE PRIMICIA MAS INCREIBLE! EL ACTUAL SEKIRYUUTEI ES A LA VEZ EL REY MAGICO! ESTO SERA PERFECTO PARA UN NÚMERO ESPECIAL DE EL PERIODICO ESCOLAR! – la menor de las gemelas Sherlock estaba sacándole fotos como posesa al [Sacred Gear] del ojivioleta

\- [Boosted Gear]? Este guante es esa arma tan poderosa de la que se habla tanto? – el moreno no podía creerse que el, nadie más que él, había sido elegido para portar no solo uno, sino dos de los poderes más grandes del mundo, una coincidencia extremadamente improbable…

De repente, la gema del guantelete empezó a brillar con fuerza y se escuchó una gruesa voz en todo el cuarto, lo que dejó a casi todos sin habla

 **[Créelo socio, lo que tienes en tus manos es la [Longinus] creada por el Dios Bíblico Yahvé y en la cual me encuentro sellado, ahora TU Arata Kasuga, eres el nuevo Sekiryuutei]** – era lo que decía la voz que provenía del [Sacred Gear] del brazo de Arata

-Oh Lagartija, por fin despiertas eh? Ya iba siendo hora no crees?- era lo que decía Azazel con algo de burla

 **[Así es Nuevo Socio, mi nombre es Ddraig Golch, aunque eso ya lo sabes, espero que seas un portador digno, ya desde ahora puedo notar que eres uno de los portadores con mayor talento y potencial que he tenido hasta ahora] –** Luego de decir esto la voz parecía dirigirse a Azazel y a Liam- **[parece ser que tendrán que contarle toda la historia, no creen? El merece saber la verdad… lo haría yo mismo pero dado que estuve sellado no estoy al tanto de todo lo que sucedió después de… Aquello]**

al oír lo dicho por el dragón, ambos adultos presentes se miraban a los ojos para luego suspirar, mientras tanto, lentamente las chicas iban saliendo de su inicial estado de shock… todas menos Selina, la cual seguía sacándole fotos a Arata y al guantelete como una posesa

-L-la verdad? Q-que verdad? Por qué Arata tiene ESA [Sacred Gear]? Como es siquiera posible?- era lo que preguntaba totalmente intrigada Lillith, si bien ella sabía que Arata aún tenía un gran poder latente, definitivamente no se esperaba algo como una [Sacred Gear, mucho menos una tan exageradamente poderosa como lo es la [Boosted Gear]

\- e-es verdad? C-como es que yo tengo esta cosa? Basta de tanto secretismo, por favor… díganme la verdad… díganme… quien soy en realidad?- el pelinegro aun no podía creerse que todo esto fuera verdad, aunque ahora el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior, todo empezaba a aclararse poco a poco, solo faltaba saber lo que Liam y Azazel aún no les contaban…

En ese momento, el que tomó la palabra fue Azazel – Creo que mejor empiezo yo, soy el que está más sereno en estos momentos…

Luego de decir eso se quedaba callado unos segundos como si estuviera meditando sus palabras, mas esto solo hizo que todos se empezaran a enfadar con el caído

-y bien, a qué demonios esperas!?- fue lo que le gritaron todos en la sala al unísono al Cadre haciendo que este se encogiera en su asiento

\- yo solo quería sonar más dramático… - dijo el Ángel Caído haciendo un puchero mientras todos lo veían con una gota bajando de sus cabezas, incluso la espada parlante y el guante rojo tenían una!

\- eres un estúpido Azazel – era lo que le decía secamente el albino director mientras se palmeaba la cara – déjalo, mejor yo contaré la historia, tu encárgate de que no me de sed – mientras decía esto, el hombre sacudía un poco el vaso vacío que tenía en la mano

\- genial, ahora no solo me gritan sino que también soy el camarero – se quejaba molesto el líder de Grigori mientras tomaba el vaso entre sus manos y se iba refunfuñando hasta el mini-bar que tenía el director en su oficina

\- volviendo al tema… o espera, olvidaba algo…- Liam miraba seriamente a Arata, el cual al ver la mirada de su recién descubierto Tío, se sintió un tanto intimidado, y luego aún más al ver que el hombre se acercaba a él lentamente con su cabello tapándole el rostro, lo que le daba un Aire tétrico.

-S-si? – era lo que decía algo acojonado mientras veía a su tío acercarse a él, causando que el intentase esconderse detrás de Lillith porque creía que el albino le iba a regresar el golpe de hace un momento, cosa que no resulto ser así… al contrario de lo que pensaba que pasaría, él se sorprendió al notar que su único familiar lo estaba abrazando

-ahora sí puedo decírtelo… bienvenido a casa sobrino…- sonreía entre algunas lágrimas el albino mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su sobrino, el único recuerdo que le quedaba de su adorada hermana

\- yo… estoy en casa – sonriendo y con algunas lágrimas, el pelinegro respondía al abrazo de peliblanco ante la mirada conmovida y algo acuosa de todos los presentes, incluso Azazel se limpiaba una lagrimita rebelde luego de ver el reencuentro familiar después de más de una década y media.

Luego de estar casi un minuto así, tanto el albino como el moreno rompían el abrazo algo incomodos por la muestra de afecto, seguían siendo un par de hombres idiotas después de todo

-creo que ya es momento de contarte toda la historia… sobrino- decía el poderoso [Paladín] mientras regresaba a su asiento detrás del escritorio, dichas palabras regresaron a la realidad a la mayoría de los presentes, que ahora volvieron a prestarle atención al mago adulto

\- verán, esto comienza hace 13 años atrás, en el tercer cumpleaños de Arata… - comenzó a narrar Liam ante la atenta escucha de los jóvenes, el caído, el dragón, la espada y las grimorios…

 ** _FINAL DEL CAPITULO 1_**

 ** _ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ!_**

 ** _En el sig. Capitulo XD_**

 ** _Siguiente: Capitulo 2, conociendo mi verdadero pasado_**


	2. Capitulo 2

Sinceramente espero que les guste este capítulo, y si es así no duden en dejarme sus reviews, con mucho gusto las responderé.

nota: yo voy al día tanto con el manga de Trinity Seven como con las novelas ligeras de Highschool DxD, así que si ven ataques, transformaciones o Pjs que desconozcan, es porque todavía no los han visto en la obra original.

AVISO: este fic será un ArataxSuperMasiveHarem

Aclaraciones:

 **[ _Hola Socio_ ]**: entidad hablando desde un [Sacred Gear] hacia su usuario solamente

 _[saludos Humano, siéntete honrado de que te dirija la palabra]_ : Astral Trinity comunicándose

{Arata-kun, necesitamos ayuda}: comunicadores, Hologramas, etc...

 _(La desnudez de Levy es la frontera final!)_ : pensamientos

 **[Saludos socios de mi Socio]** : Ser sellado en "SG" hablando en voz alta

 ** _[(Esto puede ser beneficioso para nosotros)]_** : pensamiento de un Ser sellado en "SG"

~5 minutos antes~: Flashbacks de momentos muy específicos

 _ **(/N/A: Kionda prros okno XD/)**_ : nota del autor (/N/A: osea yo XD/)

-Abbys-Senpai, por favor enséñame el camino para controlar mi Elemento de Rey Mágico-: Charla Normal

SG: Abreviatura para [Sacred Gear] (solo la usaré cuando necesite utilizar repetidas veces la palabra)

 _[Master, su poder está saliéndose de control]_ : Judecca u otra espada con consciencia propia

[Master, déjanos ayudarte]: Sora, Illya u Oktis hablando solo con Arata

ACLARACIÓN: ninguno de los pjs, historias o casi nada de lo que aparezca aquí me pertenece, es casi todo propiedad de los autores Ichei Ishibumi-sama (HSDXD) y Kenji Saito-Sama (Trinity Seven) respectivamente, solo hago esto con tal de entretener, no gano absolutamente nada con hacerlo excepto la satisfacción de saber que a mis lectores (Cuando tenga XD) les agrada mi historia)

No importa si tenga reviews y lectores o no, yo no pienso abandonar esta historia, yo la escribiré porque a mí me gusta hacerlo, no la abandonaré solo porque no es reconocida

Esta historia se sitúa unos días después del ataque de Radix Astil a la RAB (Real Academia Biblia) y empieza un día antes de que Arata se vaya a su viaje de entrenamiento por un año, en dicho viaje es que conocerá a Rias y a su sequito, supongo que también haré que forme parte del mismo, es más sencillo para solucionar la parte del pollito frito (otra cosa, Arata no sacrifico su elemento de Rey Mágico en esta historia para salvar a Anna, solamente gasto demasiada energía y estuvo inconsciente unos días, así que seguirá siento el recipiente de mi querido Astral Trinity, además de que el Rey Mágico tendrá más participación en esta historia, será como un compañero de ocurrencias para Ddraig)

Ahora sí, comencemos con lo bueno...

LINK START! (Voy a seguir haciendo esto, acostúmbrense XD)

.

.

.

.

CAPITULO 2: CONOZCO MI AUTENTICO PASADO Y ME ASIGNAN UNA NUEVA MISIÓN, COMO SI CON EL VIAJE DE ENTRENAMIENTO NO TUVIERA SUFICIENTE

.

.

.

.

\- Verán, esto comienza hace 13 años atrás, en el tercer cumpleaños de Arata... - comenzó a narrar Liam.

Luego de que Liam dijese eso, todos en la habitación se quedaron en silencio esperando a oír la historia, exceptuando, claro está, al Líder de los Ángeles Caídos, el cual aún se encontraba preparando los tragos que iban a beber él y su amigo Liam mientras murmuraba cosas como que lo trataba como un camarero mientras demostraba un muy florido vocabulario (uno de los muchos motivos por los cuales había [Caído]) y que también lo hizo acreedor de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, cortesía de Mira, la cual lo había golpeado con su temible esfera de cristal (Dicha esfera, cabe decir, es el motivo de muchas pesadillas tanto de Arata Kasuga como de Liam Biblia)

-El lenguaje inapropiado está prohibido en la academia, entendido A-ZA-ZEL-Sama? - era lo que decía rudamente la rubia tsundere y tablaplanchar mientras limpiaba la sangre que había quedado en su preciada esfera con un pañuelo mientras Azazel se sostenía la cabeza y asentía rápidamente

\- E-entendido Mira-Sama! –era lo que exclamaba casi entre sollozos el poderoso Ángel Caído mientras miraba con terror a la rubia- (esta chica sí que hace respetar las reglas... da más miedo que Penemue cuando se enfada... como es que Arata y Liam sobrevivieron tanto tiempo aquí?) – eran los pensamientos del Gobernador General mientras observaba a Liam y a Arata aguantándose la risa detrás de la rubia, hasta estaba seguro de que el patán de Ddraig también se estaba carcajeando de lo lindo en ese guante suyo.

\- Director, continúe con el relato... y tu Arata-San, deja de reírte... a no ser que también quieran un esferázo... - decía con un tono de voz lúgubre la rubia mientras observaba al pelinegro y al peliblanco que estaban detrás suyo, los cuales ahora estaban palidos y temblaban abrazados mientras veían a Azazel reírse disimuladamente, parecía regodearse de verlos tan asustados por una chica, aunque también los entendía, él había sido una víctima hacia poco.

Cabe decir que las demás chicas presentes estaban tratando de mantenerse serias luego de ver el regaño a los hombres, incluso la inexpresiva Arin tenía que aguantarse la risa ante esa escena.

\- H-hai M-Mira-chan... - contestaba aun temblando el albino director mientras se separaba de su sobrino y se aclaraba la garganta- en donde iba? Oh, ya recordé... - recuperando la seriedad de momentos atrás, Liam Biblia volvía a narrar la historia que explicaría el pasado de Arata y su verdadera familia

-verán, hace poco menos de 13 años...

.

.

.

.

~ Aproximadamente hace 13 años ~

.

.

.

.

Una mañana soleada, un hombre adulto de aproximadamente 29 años de ojos rojo carmesí caminaba por las calles de la ciudad de Tokio, en Japón. Llevaba puesto un traje color negro con una camisa blanca desabotonada en los primeros botones, el cuello de la misma se encontraba arriba, llevaba un guante de cuero negro en la mano derecha, unos lentes de Semi montura de color negro y unos zapatos igualmente negros, llevaba su largo cabello blanco atado en una cola de caballo que le llegaba a la cintura. Caminaba relajadamente con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su saco, sin sentirse intimidado por las miradas amenazantes que le dirigían los que parecían ser unos típicos delincuentes juveniles, los cuales parecían matar con la mirada al hombre, mas este los ignoraba olímpicamente y seguía su camino con las manos en los bolsillos, cosa que al parecer molestaba y mucho a los aspirantes a mafiosos, los cuales empezaron a rodear al hombre albino mientras sacaban navajas, mancuernas y demás...

El hombre, al verse rodeado, simplemente se quedó parado y mantuvo una mano en su bolsillo mientras que con la otra se acomodaba los lentes –señores, están seguros que quieren hacer esto? Tengo prisa y no quisiera llegar tarde– Era lo que decía tranquilamente el hombre albino mientras sonreía con calma

-oye anciano, no nos interesa lo que estés haciendo ni a donde vayas, pero te recomiendo que vayas largando todo tu dinero, digamos que... esto es un peaje para que no te suceda nada en NUESTRO territorio ¿entiendes?- era lo que decía el sujeto que parecía ser el líder del grupo mientras se acercaba lentamente al hombre de ojos rojos empuñando su navaja automática, más este se mantenía inmóvil en su lugar con su mano izquierda en el bolsillo mientras la otra la mantenía sosteniendo sus lentes, los cuales reflejaban la luz y parecían brillar, eso sumado a su rostro inexpresivo le daban un aire muy serio y hasta tétrico, cosa que hizo enojar a los pseudo-criminales porque creían que ese tipejo no los tomaba enserio, y eso los estaba poniendo furiosos.

\- ES QUE ACASO NO ENTIENDES VIEJO IDIOTA!? ENTREGANOS AHORA TODO LO QUE TRAIGAS O TE MATAMOS!- vociferaba el líder de la pandilla a la vez que se acercaba más al Albino mientras empuñaba la navaja, más de la nada notó como de detrás del hombre empezaba a manifestarse una especie de puerta negra con detalles dorados, pero lo más aterrador de todo fue que de la misma estaban saliendo multitud de cadáveres medio putrefactos, pero para aterrarlos aún más estos estaban moviéndose cual zombies que parecían sacados de una película de George Romero (/N/A:tuve que usar esos porque en la época en la que transcurre este flashback no existía The Walking Dead o similares, y como el amo de los Zombies siempre fue y será George Romero lo usé a él. Descansa en Paz George, tus fans te extrañaremos ,v/), los cuales estaban mirando fijamente a los intentos de criminales que tenían en frente. Lógicamente, todos los matones, que eran alrededor de 8 o 9, al ver la puerta y los cadáveres que se movían empezaron a temblar como si fuesen de gelatina.

-Agradezcan que tengo prisa, sinó mi [Grimorio] ya habría acabado con sus corduras, ahora váyanse y hagan algo con sus vidas, me entendieron?- era lo que decía el hombre de ojos escarlata a los espantados maleantes mientras los miraba con una seriedad mortal.

\- C-C-CORRAN!- era lo que "valientemente" gritaba el líder de los criminales mientras todos empezaban a correr como almas que lleva Sirzechs (/ N/A: entendieron? Como alma que lleva el diablo... olvídenlo, soy muy gracioso, yo solito me reiré X,D /).

Mientras los matones corrían, el Albino llego a ver como un rastro de un líquido amarillo iba quedando a su paso- No me lo creo... acaso ellos?...- el hombre estaba aguantándose la risa al ver como los "criminales" se habían meado encima.

-No crees que te pasaste un poco Liam? – decía con algo de burla una voz que provenía desde arriba del hombre, ahora identificado como Liam Biblia- solo eran unos niñitos que querían hacerse los criminales- el dueño de aquella voz descendió hasta la altura del albino y aterrizó mientras guardaba sus seis pares de alas negras como las de un cuervo, este hombre era Azazel, líder de los Ángeles Caídos y un viejo amigo de Liam.

\- quizás si lo hice, aunque deberían agradecer que no les mostré el verdadero aspecto de [Solomon, de seguro que varios se habrían muerto del susto, aunque...- decía tranquilamente el albino de lentes mientras sonreía, hasta que...- PFFFFFF... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA SUS CARAS VALIERON CADA JODIDO SEGUNDO HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAA... ENSIMA DE TODO... SE MEARON! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- el anteriormente serio Liam estaba revolcándose en el suelo mientras se desternillaba de la risa.

Ante esto, el Caído solo soltó un suspiro al ver a su amigo tan idiota como siempre y sonrió- tengo que admitir que fue muy gracioso verlos así de espantados... PFFFFF HAHAAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! EL LÍDER ESTABA QUE SE CAGABA EN LOS PANTALONES! JUAJUAJUAJUAJUAJUAJUAJUA! – el pelinegro Ángel Caído se sostenía el estómago mientras se reía con fuerza.

Unos minutos después, ambos hombres caminaban aun entre algunas risitas por la escena que presenciaron hace poco

-Dime Liam, por qué me pediste que viniese hasta aquí? Me sorprende que me dejes siquiera acercarme a donde está Ella... acaso se te está curando el Complejo de Hermana? – decía con burla el líder de [Grigori] a su viejo amigo

-te traje porque quiero que conozcas a alguien... Y con respecto a lo otro... PARA NADA!... solo digamos que ahora tiene... un seguro... - le contestaba con una sonrisa algo burlesca el [Paladín]

-No importa que seguro tenga! Juro por mi honor que lograré hacer que Stella-chan se acueste conmigo!- decía muy seguro de sí mismo el [Cadre] mientras apuntaba su puño hacia el cielo azul, cosa que le sacó una vena en la frente al mago que lo acompañaba.

-Te recuerdo Azazel... que estás hablando de MI preciada hermanita...- decía con una voz lúgubre el [Paladín, causando que Azazel empezara a temblar por el aura asesina que estaba saliendo de su amigo.

\- V-vamos socio, n-no lo decía enserio... sabes que nunca intentaría algo con Stella-chan, v-verdad?- decía aterrado Azazel mientras se alejaba un par de pasos de su "amigo"

-Más te vale... no quisiera tener que hacer ESO de nuevo, o es que tú quieres? –decía el mago con una sonrisa de esas que le darían pesadillas a IT

-N-N-N-NO... lo que sea menos eso! Ten piedad! Compadécete de tu viejo amigo!- decía de rodillas e implorando el tan temido Azazel.

-está bien... por ahora te salvas... pero una cosa más que digas de mi hermana y te juro que lo haré...- decía con una voz tétrica Liam para luego seguir caminando con las manos en los bolsillos y silbando como si nada hubiese pasado.

-(nota mental: no volver a decir nada sobre Stella-chan si está este Siscon presente...)- era lo que pensaba el Ángel Caído mientras volvía a caminar con su amigo, solo que a una distancia un tanto más prudente, no tenía ganas de morir a manos del Siscon Acomplejado

Luego de un rato más de caminata, ambos hombres llegaron a una enorme mansión de 6 pisos de altura que ocupaba fácilmente varias cuadras

-bienvenido a la residencia Biblia-Kasuga amigo mío- decía el albino mientras abría el portón y procedían a entrar

-Es que acaso tú y tu familia no saben moderarse con los lujos? Entiendo que les guste presumir de su fortuna, pero esto es ridículo... ni yo soy tan presuntuoso con mis viviendas, prefiero un pent-house, es más fácil de mantener... un momento... como que Biblia-Kasuga?- preguntaba el [Cadre] al percatarse de ese detalle- que tu aprendiz no se apellidaba Kasuga? Ese tal Ikki...- al oír eso, el [Paladín] sonrió con picardía

\- precisamente... - luego de decir esto, Liam caminó hasta la entrada de la casa mientras dejaba que Azazel ate cabos.

\- NO ME JODAS! – gritaba al el caído mientras caía de rodillas con una expresión de derrota en el rostro.

\- Tardaste más en darte cuenta de lo que me esperaba...- le decía Liam de manera burlesca a Azazel al verlo de rodillas e insultando a cada deidad que conocía

\- maldito, a eso te referías con lo de que ella tiene un "seguro"?- preguntaba Azazel con la moral baja

\- masomenos...- le contestaba de manera ambigua Liam mientras tocaba el timbre de la residencia- (espera para el remate Cuervito... muejejejejejejeee...)- eran los pensamientos maquiavélicos del albino mientras observaba la puerta abrirse, dejando ver a un hombre alto, delgado y de ojos purpuras con el cabello negro azabache algo desarreglado, el cual al ver al albino y al moreno frente a la puerta sonrió un poco, más al notar el estado de Azazel solo vio a Liam y suspiró- se lo contaste verdad? – Al ver la sonrisa burlesca de su mentor solamente volvió a suspirar – pasen, Stella bajará en un momento, está alimentándolo... - decía el pelinegro mientras se hacía a un lado para dejar pasar a su cuñado y a uno de sus viejos amigos

-qué tal va todo Ikki, como llevas la vida de CA-SA- DO – le preguntaba Liam al hombre, ahora identificado como Ikki Kasuga mientras resaltaba la palabra "casado" y veía a Azazel, que a cada silaba parecía que lo atravesaba una flecha

\- pues bastante bien, no tienes idea de lo felices que somos – respondía sonriendo Ikki mientras una gotita estilo anime se deslizaba por su nuca al ver las reacciones de Azazel- aun no supera que MI Stella lo rechazara verdad? – decía resaltando el MI, con una sonrisa algo incomoda mientras observaba al caído

\- me alegro de escuchar eso... y con respecto a lo otro... a ti que te parece? Ajajajaja, eres patético Azazel, supéralo de una vez- el mago se burlaba de su amigo mientras pasaban a la sala de estar de la residencia Biblia-Kasuga y se sentaban en unos sillones

Luego de unos minutos más que estuvieron charlando y riéndose de Azazel, los tres hombres escucharon pasos que bajaban de las escaleras, para que segundos después una hermosa mujer de cabello y ojos color rojo claro, con un cuerpo de supermodelo y su cabello atado en dos trenzas, entrara en la sala con un pequeño bulto envuelto en manta azul oscuro en sus brazos. Al ver a los dos hombres en la sala sonrió hermosamente y se acercó ellos, le entrego con mucho cuidado el bulto a su marido y procedió a abrazar primero al Albino

-Onii-sama! Te extrañaba tanto! – decía muy feliz la mujer mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Liam, tan fuerte que casi lo asfixiaba

-también te extrañé Stella... - contestaba como podía Liam mientras correspondía al abrazo de su hermanita menor

-ejem... para mí no hay un abrazo Stella-chan? – preguntaba algo esperanzado Azazel mientras abría los brazos como esperando dicho abrazo

\- oh, hola Azazel, tiempo sin verte A-mi-go – soltando a su hermano, la mujer solamente saludo con la mano al caído, cosa que hizo que este sintiera un flechazo justo al corazón... había caído no solo del cielo, sinó que también en la tan temida y odiada FRIENDZONE... _**(/N/A:Te comprendo Azazel, es horrible estar ahí/)**_

Luego de saludar a los recién llegados, la mujer se acercó a su esposo y le dio un beso en los labios que fue el golpe fulminante para Azazel, el cual luego de unos segundos noto el bulto envuelto en la manta y se temió lo que seguiría, más tragándose el despecho, el caído hizo la pregunta.

-ettooo... Stella-chan, Ikki-kun... que es eso? – preguntaba señalando el bulto, el cual se movía un poco, lo que aumentaba las sospechas de Azazel- (por favor que sea un cachorrito, que sea un cachorrito, que sea un cachorrito...) – rezaba mentalmente el caído para no perder toda oportunidad con Stella

\- oh, eso? – Los ojos de Stella se iluminaron un poco luego de la pregunta, y procedió a tomar con sumo cuidado el bulto envuelto aun en la manta – Azazel... te presento a mi hijo, Arata Biblia Kasuga –decía sonriendo la mujer mientras movía un poco la manta y revelaba a un pequeño bebé, de poco más de tres años, de cabello negro azabache y ojos color morado, los cuales se abrieron de a poco y observaban con curiosidad a los visitantes

\- (Hijo, hijo, hijo, hijo...)- las palabras de la pelirroja hacían eco en la mente de Azazel... definitivamente no tenía oportunidad alguna...

\- vaya vaya, miren quien despertó – decía sonriendo Liam mientras se acercaba a su hermana y tomaba con mucho cuidado al bebé en sus brazos- hola sobrinito, extrañaste al Tío Liam? Lo extrañaste? – le decía con cariño el albino al bebé en sus brazos, el cual estiraba sus manitos y tomaba un mechón de cabello de Liam para jalarlo con un poco de fuerza.

-A-bbabadabaa... ajó ajó- era lo que balbuceaba el pequeño Arata mientras le jalaba el cabello a su tío y luego reía mostrando los pequeños dientes que empezaban a salir en su boquita.

\- Arata, no hagas eso – regañaba un poco Ikki a su hijo, al cual poco le importo lo dicho por su padre y siguió riendo y jalándole el pelo a su tío – soy un fracaso como padre...- se lamentaba Ikki mientras era consolado por su esposa.

-ya... ya... tendrás mucho tiempo para practicar amor, Arata apenas tiene tres años- le seguía consolando

\- (¡¿es que se olvidaron que estoy aquí o qué?!) – se quejaba mentalmente Azazel.

El Líder de los Ángeles Caídos se encontraba dividido. Por mucho que odiase que Stella haya elegido a otro, en el fondo estaba feliz por la pequeña familia y sabía que Stella amaba a Ikki con todo el corazón y viceversa.

Aunque había algo que lo tenía intrigado, además de la extraña energía que sentía salir del pequeño Arata.

\- Ettooo... Stella-Chan, Ikki-Kun... ¿podrían decirme el motivo para pedirme que venga? No creo que sea para restregarme su matrimonio perfecto en la cara ¿o sí? Liam no me ha querido decir la razón para que me llamasen... - preguntaba con curiosidad el Pelinegro de puntas rubias a la joven pareja y al [Paladín] Albino

\- ¡oh cierto, casi lo olvidaba! – Exclamaba Stella recordando de pronto el motivo por el que le había pedido a su hermano que trajese a Azazel – tenemos algo que pedirte Azazel... - la pelirroja miraba sonriente al Caído para luego mirar a su esposo – ¿quieres pedírselo tu cariño?

\- claro amor... -Ikki accedía a la petición de su esposa y miraba a Azazel – emm, pues... seré directo... Azazel... ¿podrías por favor ser uno de los padrinos de nuestro hijo? – la pregunta del Kasuga mayor dejó momentáneamente sorprendido al [Cadre].

\- wow, eso sí que no lo vi venir – contestaba el pelinegro para que luego de unos segundos se le formara una sonrisa en el rostro – para mí sería un honor ser uno de los padrinos de su hijo, acepto con mucho gusto- esa respuesta alegró mucho a la pareja, pero sobre todo a Stella, la cual se acercó a Azazel y le dio un fuerte abrazo

\- ¡muchas Gracias! ¡No sabes lo feliz que me hace el saber que aceptaras! – la pelirroja abrazó unos pocos segundos más al caído y luego regresó a sentarse junto a su marido sonriendo hermosamente

\- vaya, me sorprende que aceptaras Azazel, yo pensé que te negarías a aceptar cuidar a Arata, no creí que te agradara la idea de cuidar más niños, sobre todo después de haberla adoptado a Ella – decía con algo de burla Liam haciendo referencia a una bebé de cabello plateado que Azazel había adoptado hace poco, mientras seguía jugando con Arata, hasta que se le ocurrió algo

\- aunque no lo creas Liam, a mí me gustan los niños, siempre y cuando no sean míos de sangre, claro está jajaja- al oír el ofrecimiento de su amigo, Azazel extendió los brazos dispuesto a levantar a su ahora ahijado – a ver, ven con el Tío Azazel, Arata-chan! – decía sonriendo mientras Liam le daba al pequeño bebé, el cual observaba con curiosidad al caído.

Al instante en el que Azazel lo tuvo en sus brazos, el ambiente de la habitación se volvió pesado, incluso a Liam o Azazel, dos de los seres más fuertes del mundo, sentían la increíble presión, la cual, provenía de quien menos se lo esperaban...

Así es, ese inmenso poder provenía nada menos que del pequeño Arata, pero en cuanto lo vieron todos notaron un increíble cambio en el pequeño...

\- A-arata! – rápidamente Stella tomó a su hijo en sus brazos y lo observaba aterrada, su hijo había tenido un cambio de aspecto demasiado radical, uno que por desgracia ella reconocía demasiado bien, puesto que su cabello y ojos se habían vuelto de un color blanco grisáceo, sus manos habían tomado un color negro brillante y debajo de su ojo derecho había aparecido una marca roja que tenía el aspecto de una cicatriz de color rojo brillante.

\- [R-Rey M-Mágico]... e-es imposible- quien dijo esto fue el padre del pequeño bebé, el cual estaba horrorizado por lo que le sucedía a su hijo...

\- no puede ser... como es que Arata-chan es EL!? – preguntaban al unísono y muy alarmados Azazel y Liam, mientras que Stella abrazaba con fuerza a su hijo

\- que esto sea un sueño, que solo sea un mal sueño- sollozaba Stella sin soltar a su bebé, el cual se revolvía llorando y gritando, más de repente, sintieron un poder aún más extraño proviniendo del niño, el cual se había callado de repente.

Sin previo aviso, una cegadora luz roja brillo con demasiada fuerza y envolvió al bebé, segundos después, la luz se desvaneció y ahora Arata, a pesar de seguir teniendo el aspecto de un [Rey Mágico] tenía algo que dejó aún más shockeados a todos los presentes...

En la mano izquierda del bebé se encontraba un guantelete rojo con picos e inscripciones rúnicas doradas el cual tenía una gema verde esmeralda en el dorso de su mano... el [Boosted Gear] hacia acto de presencia, mas no había sido el pequeño bebé el que la había invocado, sino el ser sellado en dicha [Sacred Gear, el Dragón Emperador Rojo, Ddraig Golch.

[¿¡Que rayos está sucediendo!?] – Exigía saber el [Sekiryuutei] – [¿!por qué mi portador es un bebé!?] [¿Cómo es esto posible?] – Mientras el dragón hablaba, la gema del [Longinus] resplandecía al mismo tiempo que la voz se manifestaba – [este poder que siento en el... ES UN [Rey Mágico]!] [Ahora entiendo el cómo logro despertarme siendo solo un bebé... OIGAN! USTEDES DOS!] – la voz del dragón paso a dirigirse a Azazel y Liam, los cuales aún estaban con las mandíbulas por el suelo, su sobrino había despertado la [Boosted Gear] siendo solo un bebé... era demasiado para ellos, más se recuperaron al notar que Ddraig les hablaba

-Ddraig... tiempo sin oírte... q-q-que es lo que sucede? – preguntaba Azazel aun en shock

 **[El [Elemento de Rey Mágico] dentro de él se está saliendo de control, estoy tratando de contenerlo, pero no podre seguir por mucho más... quiero que me sellen hasta que sea capaz de controlarlo, talvez de esa forma podamos impedir un [Fenómeno de Colapso]** – era lo que pedía el poderoso dragón rojo, el cual de repente sintió algo muy extraño – **[oh no... ya es muy tarde... SELLENME AHORA!]** – dicho esto cortó la comunicación, esto dejo confundidos a ambos hombres, más fue entonces cuando notaron que desde la ventana podían ver como el sol se había tornado de color negro.

Mas su sorpresa fue mayor y aún más desagradable cuando notaron como Stella e Ikki empezaban a desaparecer lentamente en destellos de luz azul

-STELLA! IKKI! – Liam veía desesperado como su hermana y su cuñado eran absorbidos por el [Fenómeno de Colapso] creado por el bebé

Azazel rápidamente se acercó a ambos y tomo a Arata en sus brazos mientras veía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a la pareja que empezaba a desaparecer

-por favor, cuiden a Arata- les imploraba Stella mientras la mitad inferior de su cuerpo desaparecía lentamente – prométanme que lo cuidaran, PROMETANMELO! – decía desesperada la mujer

\- L-lo prometemos... -decían al unísono ambos hombres

\- volveremos a vernos, LO JURO! VAMOS A REGRESAR! – vociferaba Ikki, el cual estaba acabando de ser absorbido por el sol negro en el cielo

Stella miraba a su hijo en manos del Ángel Caído mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin poder contenerlas – se fuerte mi pequeño... vamos a reencontrarnos... búscanos... te amamos Arata... - luego de decir esto, ambos desaparecieron totalmente, sin dejar rastro alguno...

-Stella... Ikki... - Liam no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder... había perdido a la única familia que le quedaba... no... aun tenia a Arata, y lo protegería con su vida, aunque para eso primero tenían que sellar al dragón en su interior – Azazel... sellemos la [Longinus]... solo así detendremos el [Fenómeno de Colapso]... - decía entre lágrimas de frustración el [Paladín, a lo que él [Cadre] simplemente asintió mientras creaba un círculo mágico y colocaba al bebé, el cual ahora estaba inconsciente, en el.

-Listo? – le preguntaba el pelinegro al Albino, recibiendo un asentimiento de el – hagámoslo – dicho esto, ambos procedieron a sellar la [Longinus, fue un proceso largo, agotador y muy difícil, pero fueron capaces de hacerlo... luego de un par de horas, en las cuales reconstruyeron todo el edificio, que había sido el único que fue algo dañado por el extraño fenómeno

\- ¿Que haremos con él? – preguntaba Azazel con Arata en brazos luego de que sellaran la [Boosted Gear] y restauraran los daños causados por el [Fenómeno de Colapso]. Ambos hombres miraban la mansión Biblia-Kasuga con expresiones de dolor en sus rostros.

\- se de alguien que puede cuidarlo... luego una niña que conozco podría vivir con él hasta que tenga la edad para que pueda aprender magia...

Luego de decir esto, ambos hombres empezaron a caminar hacia la salida de la ciudad con el pequeño bebé durmiendo en brazos de Azazel

-(Stella, Ikki... los traeré de vuelta, cueste lo que cueste...) – pensaba Liam mientras caminaba

-(espero que estés listo para lo que te tocará Arata... Estoy seguro de que a Valentine le gustara saber que su rival es alguien tan fuerte...)- pensaba con gracia Azazel, aunque tambien estaba devastado por lo que había sucedido, mientras cargaba al bebé.

.

.

.

.

~De Vuelta En El Presente~

.

.

.

.

-Luego de eso, te llevamos con alguien especial en la ciudad de Kuoh que te cuidó por unos años, alguien de la familia de tu padre... incluso movimos la mansión por medio de magia desde Tokio a Kuoh para que al menos crecieras en el hogar de tu familia, hasta que cuando cumpliste 13 tuvimos que borrar tu memoria para protegerte, luego de eso Hijiri-chan fue enviada para protegerte y el resto... es historia... - finalizaba su relato Liam para luego tomar un sorbo a su vodka mientras se giraba su sillón para ver a la ventana, aunque esto lo hizo para que los demás no viesen que estaba llorando, aun le dolía el recordar eso.

Arata y las chicas estaban sin habla...

Él había sido el causante de la desaparición de sus padres...

El haber crecido sin sus padres era su propia culpa... él... él no era más que un monstruo

-Arata... - quien había dicho esto fue la maestra adolescente, Lillith Asami, la cual sin previo aviso abrazó con fuerza a Arata, el cual se sorprendió mucho por la acción de la chica

-Lillith?... – de repente, el pelinegro noto que su hombro se sentía algo húmedo – Lillith... estás llorando... - el joven [Rey Mágico] estaba furioso consigo mismo, no solo había sido el culpable de la desaparición de sus padres, sino que también tenía la culpa de haber hecho llorar a su mejor amiga

\- n-no te preocupes por eso, estoy bien... solo desahógate... sé que lo necesitas – lo incitaba la chica mientras se secaba un poco los ojos sin soltar el abrazo al ojivioleta. La historia narrada por el Director la había afectado bastante, aunque no estaba segura de por qué, por lo cual había optado por abrazar al muchacho, puesto que se había dado cuenta del dolor que este estaba sintiendo. Luego de unos pocos segundos, Arata había correspondido a su abrazo, cosa que la hizo sentir una gran felicidad, más al darse cuenta de que el muchacho había empezado a llorar en silencio en su hombro solo pudo afianzar más su abrazo y acariciar suavemente la espalda del joven.

Las demás chicas estaban sin habla luego de oír la historia, todas estaban con los ojos algo húmedos, pero aún así veían sumamente celosas la interacción entre la pelirosa y el pelinegro, más al percatarse de que el chico estaba llorando solamente corrieron hacia él y también lo abrazaron todas al mismo tiempo, tratando de reconfortarlo, pues el muchacho, al haberlas salvado, protegido, ayudado y cuidado por tanto tiempo, sin saberlo les había robado el corazón a todas ellas, razón por la cual les partía el corazón el verlo así... jamás lo habían visto llorando, él siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, no importaba que tan seria fuese la situación, el nunca dejaba de sonreír, ese y otros tantos motivos habían causado que todas las chicas en la habitación, además de varias más que no se encontraban presentes en ese momento, cayeran rendidas ante el muchacho sin que este se enterase, o al menos no demostraba enterarse de sus sentimientos

El pelinegro, al verse rodeado y abrazado por todas las chicas decidió que ya había llorado lo suficiente, y que era momento de hacer dos cosas muy importantes...

1) Encontrar la forma de rescatar a sus padres sin tener que recurrir al método que usó Hijiri para recuperar su cuerpo, es decir, combinar sus cuerpos con un [Elemento de Rey Mágico Inestable]...

¡Y LO MÁS IMPORTANTE DE TODO!

2) ¡APROVECHAR Y METER MANO AHORA QUE TENÍA OPORTUNIDAD!

 _ **(/N/A: Adivinen cual eligió primero XD/)**_

~Minutos después, luego de la movida de Arata y de la Masacre y el Sermón realizado por las chicas (CofCofLillithyMiraCofCof) por aprovechado~

Ambos adultos en la habitación miraban con lastima por la cantidad de chichones y también con algo de envidia al pelinegro menor por tener tal suerte con las mujeres, sobretodo Azazel, el cual estaba que se moría de la envidia por tener tantas chicas, aunque estaba orgulloso de su ahijado por ser un fiel seguidor del camino de la perversión

-Vaya Vaya, parece que Kouhai-kun tuvo su dosis de dolor de hoy jajaja –el que dijo esto era un hombre de cabello y ojos de un color gris antinatural, piel pálida y una cicatriz que atravesaba su ojo izquierdo que acababa de aparecer en la habitación. Llevaba puesta una armadura ligera de un tono rojo claro que iba con una capa carmesí que llevaba puesta, la cual cubría sus hombros

\- así que decidiste entrar, eh Abbys-san? – preguntaba Liam al recién llegado, ahora identificado como Abbys Trinity, un [Ex-Rey Mágico] y el padre de Lillith

\- así es, escuché toda la historia... - el peligris miró a su Kouhai [Rey Mágico] seriamente y se le acerco- parece que eres aún más interesante de lo que pensaba... me doy cuenta de que definitivamente no tenía oportunidad contra ti aquella vez... al parecer no debo preocuparme porque no puedas proteger y satisfacer a mi hija o a las otras... ¡TE DOY MI PERMISO! – vociferaba alegremente mientras le levantaba el pulgar a Arata, el cual con una sonrisa y mirada de complicidad también levanto su pulgar

\- No lo defraudaré Senpai! – le contestaba el pelinegro causando que a todos se le deslice una gotita por la nuca muy al estilo anime debido a la interacción entre los dos, considerando que antes eran enemigos mortales, y ahora eran poco menos que los mejores amigos.

\- Ettooo... Padre... de que estas hablan... - iba a decir Lillith, pero se arrepintió casi al instante- emm, no... mejor no quiero saberlo

Luego de esto todos rieron, algunos más que otros, pero el guantelete rojo volvió a manifestarse en la mano del moreno y se dirigió a Liam, Abbys y Azazel.

 **[Oigan ustedes tres, ya déjense de estupideces y díganle a mi Socio que tienen una misión para el]** – al parecer el dragón no tenía demasiada paciencia, probablemente porque aún tenía sueño

-Cierto, Cierto... Arata! – el director de la academia vio a su sobrino con seriedad

\- ya escuché a Ddraig... que misión tienen para mí? – les preguntaba Arata a los tres hombres, siendo Azazel el que se adelantó a responder

\- necesitamos que se encarguen de uno de mis subordinados, parece que quiere rebelarse y provocar una segunda Gran Guerra... - era lo que decía el Caído muy seriamente

\- pero a lo mucho será en un año, que es el tiempo que nos tomará tener pruebas de que la Rebelión está liderada por ese imbécil, así que les daré permiso para que se vayan a ese viaje de entrenamiento que venían a pedirme – complementaba Liam, sacándoles una expresión de asombro a los jóvenes presentes- o que creían que no me enteraría de lo que planeaban?... como sea tienen mi permiso para ir, pero en 11 meses deberán ir a la ciudad de Kuoh en Japón, ahí será su misión...

-por cierto Kouhai-Kun... tu tendrás que ir a un viaje por separado a las chicas, tendrás que ir conmigo a la Academia Real Akasha, ahí entrenaremos por 4 meses el manejo de tu [Elemento De Rey Mágico, luego regresaré aquí a entrenar a mi hija con su [Elemento] mientras tus amigas de allí te entrenaran para que manejes a Judecca, Sora e Illya correctamente por 4 meses, los dos meses siguientes los pasarás con Azazel para entrenar tu [Boosted Gear] y los dos últimos los pasarás con un entrenador sorpresa... – terminaba Abbys dejando a los jóvenes en silencio – oh, cierto, descubrimos que la [Dantes Gate] no se abrirá hasta dentro de un año y medio, que suerte no? así que tienen tiempo para entrenar, realizar su misión y luego pueden ir a enfrentarse al [Autentico Rey Mágico]... ya saben, sin presiones – decía con gracia el padre de Lillith

\- Que dicen? Aceptan el encargo? – fue Azazel quien les preguntaba

Arata, Mira y Lillith dieron un paso al frente y contestaron los tres al unísono – ¡Aceptamos! – al oir la respuesta, los tres adultos sonrieron

-perfecto... - decía Liam

\- espero que estén preparados- continuaba Azazel

\- mañana por la mañana saldremos, así que vayan a empacar – terminaba Abbys mientras sonreía

-HAI! – contestaron todos los jóvenes con entusiasmo, al igual que las [Grimorios]

- _ **[(definitivamente esto va a ser divertido, el blanco y el Negro la tendrán difícil cuando luchemos JAJAJAJAJAJAJA)]**_ \- era lo que pensaba el Dragón sellado en el brazo de Arata.

Que aventuras les esperan a Arata y a las Trinity Seven con los pjs de DxD? Logrará Arata reencontrarse con sus padres? Quien será el subordinado Rebelde de Azazel? Podrán volverse lo bastante fuertes como para cumplir con su misión y sobrevivir a la [Dantes Gate]?

.

.

.

.

Todo esto y más se responderá en el próximo capítulo!

.

.

.

.

.

 **ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ!...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bueh, otro capítulo a la bolsa XD, espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **En el próximo capítulo empieza el Canon de DxD, solo que con los respectivos cambios.**

 **Las Trinity Seven llegarán de a poco a Kuoh después del Yakitori, aunque Arata se comunicará con ellas a menudo, dado que tal vez algo se formalice en el proximo cap UwU.**

 **Después del arco de la Reunión de Las Facciones es que llegarán Anna y otras más, pero mejor me callo antes de que haga más Spoilers.**

 **Se despide de ustedes FlashHero, el Velocista Esmeralda Hijo Del Dios Del Mar.**

 **Hasta el Próximo Capítulo, el cual ya está en producción.**

 **Pd: si tienen alguna sugerencia no duden en pasármela en los reviews, con gusto las aceptaré y si son buenas talvez las implemente, pero a mi modo.**


	3. capitulo 3

Sinceramente espero que les guste este capítulo, y si es así no duden en dejarme sus reviews, con mucho gusto las responderé.

 **Me disculpo mucho por la demora pero realmente no sabía cómo escribir este capitulo**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ** _Hola Socio_** : entidad hablando desde un [Sacred Gear] hacia su usuario solamente

 ** _[Saludos Humano, siéntete honrado de que te dirija la palabra]_** : Astral Trinity comunicándose

{Arata kun, necesitamos ayuda}: comunicadores, Hologramas, etc...

 _La desnudez de Levy es la frontera final!_ : pensamientos

 **[Saludos socios de mi Socio]** : Ser sellado en "SG" hablando en voz alta

 **[(Esto puede ser beneficioso para nosotros)]** : pensamiento de un Ser sellado en "SG"

~5 minutos antes~: Flashbacks de momentos muy específicos

(/Kionda prros okno XD/): nota del autor (ósea yo XD)

-Abbys-Senpai, por favor enséñame el camino para controlar mi Elemento de Rey Magico-: Charla Normal

SG: Abreviatura para [Sacred Gear] (solo la usaré cuando necesite utilizar repetidas veces la palabra)

[ _Master, su poder está saliéndose de control]_ : Judecca o cualquier otra espada con consciencia propia hablando

[ _Master, déjanos ayudarte_ : Sora, Illya u Oktis hablando solo con Arata

 ** _ACLARACIÓN: ninguno de los pjs, historias o casi nada de lo que aparezca aquí me pertenece, es casi todo propiedad de los autores de HSDXD y Trinity Seven respectivamente, solo hago esto con tal de entretener, no gano absolutamente nada con hacerlo excepto la satisfacción de saber que a mis lectores (Cuando tenga XD) les agrada mi historia/)_**

 ** _No importa si tenga reviews y lectores o no, yo no pienso abandonar esta historia, yo la escribiré porque a mí me gusta hacerlo, no la abandonaré solo porque no es reconocida_**

 _AHORA PUEDEN ENCONTRÁR ESTA HISTORIA TAMBIEN EN WATTPAD! La encontrarán bajo el mismo nombre_

 _Publicaré los capítulos primero aquí en y después los publicaré en Wattpad, así que les recomiendo estar atentos a ambas plataformas, usen la que crean más cómodas_

 ** _Ahora sí, comencemos con lo bueno…_**

 ** _LINK START! (Acostúmbrense a esto porque lo haré siempre XD)_**

 ** _FORMALIZANDO UNA RELACIÓN_**

Luego de haber terminado de oír la verdadera historia de su pasado, descubrir que es el [Sekiryuutei, haber recibido una misión a largo plazo, haber confirmado el tiempo en el que la [Dantes Gate] se abrirá y haber recibido el permiso del director para realizar su viaje de entrenamiento, Arata Kasuga, el [Rey Mágico] y [Sekiryuutei] se encontraba regresando a su habitación en compañía de sus amigas, las [Trinity Seven] mientras pensaba en el infierno que iba a tener que soportar, puesto que cuando había mencionado lo del entrenamiento había llegado a notar que tanto Azazel como Abbys Trinity tenían unas sonrisas sádicas adornando sus rostros, lo cual le había causado muchos escalofríos al [Mago de Superbia]

El trayecto por los pasillos de la academia estaba bastante silencioso, lo cual era muy extraño… por lo general siempre estaban muy animados y teniendo conversaciones tontas, pero luego de la reunión con el director, los descubrimientos y las verdades que se habían revelado ese día habían dejado totalmente enmudecidos a todos los jóvenes, pues aún estaban tratando de digerir toda la información que habían recibido de parte de su director y del Gobernador General de los Ángeles Caídos

Ya bastante cansado de tanto silencio el que decidió romperlo fue el principal foco de los pensamientos de todas las chicas a su alrededor, Arata Kasuga…

-ettoo… chicas, están bien? Han estado muy calladas desde que salimos de la oficina… - era lo que les decía Arata a sus amigas, las cuales parecieron salir de una especie de transe y vieron primero al pelinegro algo inseguras y luego seriamente a Lillith, ahora que sabían que Arata era parte Dragon podrían estar todas con el sin problemas…

Era ahora o nunca, pero Lillith debía ser la primera, pues así lo habían acordado…

Lillith al ver las miradas de sus amigas captó rápidamente el significado para luego sonrojarse un poco y luego ponerse seria… había tomado la decisión

Al ver la expresión de seguridad en su maestra, todas las chicas, incluidas las dos chicas grimorios y la espada (que habían adoptado forma humana) sonrieron un poco…

Luego de esto, Mira tomó la palabra

\- Arata-san… tenemos que ir a prepararnos para nuestros entrenamientos individuales… así que… nos vemos luego… además, Lillith-sensei tiene que decirte algo importante - dicho esto, la rubia empezó a empujar a todas las chicas presentes excepto cierta pelirosada, mas era evidente la molestia de todas, incluyendo a la propia Mira, aunque en lugar de irse como habían dicho, se ocultaron gracias a unas técnicas secretas ninja que Levi realizó… realmente querían ver como se desarrollaba la situación

Al encontrarse "a solas" con Lillith, Arata la miraba algo intrigado pero manteniendo su sonrisa de siempre

\- entonces… ¿de que querías hablar conmigo Lillith? – le preguntaba tranquilamente mientras veía a la chica con curiosidad

\- y-yo… yo… t-tengo que c-confesarte algo muy importante Arata… - decía nerviosamente la muchacha mientras evitaba la mirada del pelinegro con su rostro más rojo que un tomate

\- ¿confesarme? ¿Qué cosa? – el pelinegro estaba cada vez más intrigado por las palabras y comportamiento que estaba demostrando su amiga

\- es que yo… - Lillith, aun debatiéndose entre sí debería decírselo o no, reunió todo el valor que pudo y dijo lo siguiente

\- T-TU ME GUSTAS MUCHO ARATA! Y-YO TE AMO Y ESTOY PERDIDAMENTE ENAMORADA DE TI!– dijo, o más bien gritó la muchacha con el rostro extremadamente rojo

Arata estaba completamente mudo… Lillith acababa de confesarle sus sentimientos en medio de un pasillo de la academia

\- Eh?... EEEEEEEEHHHH!? – decir que estaba sorprendido era poco, el muchacho quedó con los ojos en blanco mientras que trataba de registrar todo lo que estaba pasando, por lo cual se quedó en completo silencio

Al ver la reacción de Arata y su posterior silencio, Lillith se lo tomó como un rotundo rechazo y, con los ojos húmedos y los labios temblando, se dio media vuelta y estaba empezando a caminar rápidamente mientras se contenía para no llorar debido al "rechazo" de Arata…

Más algo la detuvo…

Al voltearse a ver qué fue lo que la retuvo se encontró con que Arata le estaba sujetando la mano, lo cual, sumado a la suave sonrisa que el joven mantenía, le sacó un leve sonrojo a la pelirosada

-Lillith… si vas a confesarme tus sentimientos entonces permíteme darte una respuesta inmediata- decía Arata sin borrar su sonrisa, a pesar de que realmente estaba nervioso por todo lo que estaba sucediendo – Lillith… yo… realmente no sé cómo decirte esto… y-yo…- como nunca, el imperturbable Arata Kasuga estaba realmente nervioso, mas sacudiendo la cabeza, se despejó de todo pensamiento y simplemente dijo lo que de verdad sentía por la chica que se encontraba frente a él, la chica que lo había introducido a ese mundo, la chica a la que considera su mejor amiga, la chica por la cual él se esforzaba tanto cada día para ser un mejor mago con tal de no decepcionarla, su principal motivo para seguir en la Academia Biblia- yo también estoy totalmente enamorado de ti Lillith Asami... – luego de decir esas palabras, el muchacho solo miró con su rostro sereno a Lillith, la cual tenía una expresión de confusión total… acaso él? Acaso él había correspondido a sus sentimientos?... en cuanto las palabras de Arata fueron repetidas cientos de veces a enorme velocidad en su mente, las mejillas de Lillith se pusieron de un color rosado suave y sin pensárselo dos veces se lanzó a los brazos de su amado, rodeo su cuello con sus delgados brazos y unió sus labios con los de el en un dulce beso

Arata sentía que el cerebro se le derretía a cada micro segundo que pasaba mientras seguía el beso dado por la principal dueña de su corazón…

Dicho beso no tardó nada en ser correspondido por él, al tiempo que rodeaba la cintura de Lillith y la acercaba más a sí mismo para profundizarlo y hacerlo durar el mayor tiempo posible, pero debido a la falta de experiencia de ambos en ese ámbito, no pasó de los 10 segundos… 10 segundos en los que ellos se transmitieron todo el amor que sentían entre sí…

Luego de que el beso acabase, los ojos violetas de Arata se abrieron y se encontraron con los ojos azules de Lillith mientras que las frentes del muchacho y la joven se encontraban pegadas y ellos se mantenían en la misma posición en la que se encontraban mientras duró el beso

-Lillith… yo… quisiera saber si tu… si tu… serías mi novia?- la pregunta de Arata causó que algunas lágrimas se formaran en los hermosos ojos de Lillith, lo cual hizo que el pelinegro se sintiera confundido, pero luego de unas pocas palabras de ella, esa confusión se volvió alegría pura

\- me encantaría ser tu novia Arata… - al decir esas simples palabras, el corazón de Arata latió a una velocidad increíble y se llenó de alegría a la vez que su rostro se puso bastante rojo, al igual que el de Lillith

Sin saber cómo contestarle, Arata le respondió de la mejor manera que se le ocurrió…

El la besó…

Fue un beso algo más largo que el anterior, el disfrutaba la sensación de sus labios junto a los de ella, el beso al principio fue uno bastante torpe, pero a medida que los segundos pasaban, este mismo se iba intensificando sin que pudieran controlarse…

Pero de repente algo causo que se detuvieran…

Debido a que la técnica de ocultamiento ninja de Levi solo era efectiva con una o dos personas, la lámina de la pared cercana a donde estaban ambos tortolos, que servía como escondite para las "espías" se cayó, ocasionando que Mira, Yui, Levi, Arin, Akio, Liese, Selina, Sora, Illya y Judecca cayeran al suelo justo frente a la pareja

Cabe decir que al ver a todas las chicas ahí, la parejita se separó rápidamente y ambos trataron de actuar normalmente, a pesar de que en el fondo ambos sabían que ellas habían visto y oído todo lo que se habían confesado y los besos que se habían dado, lo que causo que la cara de Lillith fuera de un rojo brillante y Arata actuara de manera nerviosa

\- Mi esposo me está siendo infiel con Lillith-sensei - la que rompió el hielo con esa frase fue Arin, quien veía a ambos con su típico rostro inexpresivo mientras los señalaba a ambos con el pelo tonto en su cabeza, el cual inexplicablemente parecía moverse según su voluntad. Más luego de esto dijo algo que sorprendió a ambos adolescentes- felicidades Lillith-sensei, pero espero que sepas que la próxima que estará con mi esposo Arata seré yo – ante dichas palabras Lillith solo sonrió tranquilamente y asintió

\- eh? – fue todo lo que pudo decir el susodicho con una gota en la cabeza

\- parece que ahora si podré ir enserio contigo Darling- dijo de forma coqueta Liese guiñándole un ojo a Arata

\- yo seré la próxima amante de Onii-san – exclamo emocionada Yui mientras daba saltitos – _(debería decirle a las otras que ya tenemos nuestra oportunidad)_ – pensó la loli mientras por su mente pasaban las imágenes de varias chicas más que estaban enamoradas de Arata

\- al parecer también tendré mi oportunidad con Nii-chan – decía Akio con una gran sonrisa – y tú también tendrás la tuya Jefa – le dijo alegremente la alta chica a Mira

Ante ese comentario, la rubia empezó a ponerse sumamente roja mientras salía vapor de su cabeza y negaba rápidamente con la misma- Y-YO N-NO ESTOY INTERESADA EN ESE IMPURO [REY MÁGICO, ES UN PERVERTIDO Y… Y UN IDIOTA Y…! – gritó a viva voz para luego taparse la cara con su esfera totalmente avergonzada, lo que causo la risa de todos, después de todo seguía siendo una…

\- Tsundere – completo la narración del autor una Ninja con cola de caballo, la sexy ninja loli, Levy Kazama mientras se reía- _(tal vez ahora si le dé una oportunidad a Arata…) –_ pensaba con una sonrisa la muchacha de un solo ojo

Las otras chicas solo estaban pensativas, pues simplemente no sabían que decir en ese momento, aunque algo que todas compartían (además de los fuertes sentimientos de amor hacia Arata) eran unos enormes celos dirigidos hacia Lillith… mujeres, aun con un acuerdo de compartir se ponen celosas

Luego de que todo se calmara y todas las chicas se fuesen a sus cuartos (aunque Lillith le dio un fugaz beso de buenas noches a Arata poniendo más celosas a todas las chicas), el muchacho se encontraba preparando su equipaje para el viaje que realizaría a la mañana siguiente, del cual no volvería pronto…

\- Que día… - pensó en voz alta el pelinegro mientras se cruzaba los brazos detrás de la cabeza y miraba el techo, en un solo día había descubierto una enorme parte de su pasado, había pasado a ser el legendario [Sekiryuutei, se enteró de su parentesco con el Director Biblia e incluso había comenzado una relación con Lillith

Con esos pensamientos en mente, el [Rey Magico] simplemente cerró Los ojos y se durmió, sin saber que luego de ese día su vida cambiaría aún más que antes de formas que no tenía idea.

 ** _YYYYYY…_**

 ** _Corten!_**

 ** _Bueno, no tengo excusa, simplemente no tenía inspiración para escribir este capítulo, el cual fue más corto que los anteriores y lo lamento…_**

 ** _En el próximo capítulo sí que arrancaremos con lo que es DxD_**

 ** _Sin nada más que decir ni ninguna duda que contestar, se despide su servidor_**

 ** _FlashHero, El Velocista Esmeralda Hijo del Dios del Mar_**


End file.
